


my head is tangled, I'm in trouble

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Closet Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant believe I wrote this hence the anon, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, sulay defile kyungsoos closet when he's not home basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kyungsoo, their dear, dear friend had finally earned that well deserved promotion he’d been striving for at work. To celebrate his success he bought himself a new apartment. It’s spacious, clean, way too big for just him, and has the biggest damn closet Junmyeon has ever seen in his entire life.It’s also the closet Yixing is very determined to christen.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Anonymous





	my head is tangled, I'm in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from EXO's trouble

“We’ve got,” Yixing pauses to check the time on his watch, he normally just wore it for the way it tied his sleek work look together. He looked _good,_ and that isn’t helping the current predicament Junmyeon is in. “Forty minutes. Tops.” 

“We’re not having sex in Kyungsoo’s closet,” Junmyeon retorts back immediately, but the idea has been planted on his head, and now he can’t get it out. A quick round, Junmyeon panting and steadied against the wall as Yixing fucked him. The minute Kyungsoo had stepped out to get some last minute supplies with his boyfriend, Chanyeol, Yixing had turned to Junmyeon with that familiar, dangerous look in his eyes. _Trouble,_ that’s what Yixing looked like.

Kyungsoo, their dear, _dear_ friend had finally earned that well deserved promotion he’d been striving for at work. To celebrate his success he bought himself a new apartment. It’s spacious, clean, way too big for just him, and has the biggest damn closet Junmyeon has ever seen in his entire life. It’s basically another room, with floor to ceiling mirrors and shelves, rows, cabinets. You name it, the closet has it.

It’s also the closet Yixing is very determined to christen. 

“It’s just a matter of _how,”_ Yixing continues on, as if Junmyeon hasn’t said a word. His tone was casual like they were discussing the weather, and not his insatiable desire for Junmyeon. “Because forty minutes in more than enough time to fuck.” 

“Yixing,” Junmyeon starts, and stops because Yixing is _right there_ with his wicked grin and his stupidly charming dimples and he’s already got a hand on Junmyeon’s ass, pulling him in close. 

“Junmyeon,” Yixing responds teasingly, pressing a surprisingly chaste kiss against Junmyeon’s lips. Junmyeon chases after his lips for a moment, only to be stopped by Yixing’s finger stopping him. “I’m giving you a choice, and you have to decide.” 

A choice. Like a simple handjob in front of the floor to ceiling mirror. Or Junmyeon dropping to his knees by the chest of drawers where Kyungsoo will probably store his ties. Or, the option Junmyeon doesn’t want to admit he wants to choose. 

Yixing knows Junmyeon too well. He would’ve backed off if he thought, even for a second, that Junmyeon didn’t want to do this. Of course Junmyeon wants to have some great, _earned,_ self-dubbed sexy time with his boyfriend. It’s just a matter of being the voice of reason, and trying to spare Kyungsoo. Their _friend,_ who they have a track record of scarring. 

“Too many options,” Junmyeon mumbles against Yixing’s lips, leaning up slightly for a kiss he knows he’s going to get. Yixing is a great kisser, Junmyeon thinks. He knows what Junmyeon likes, and uses his knowledge to slowly warm Junmyeon up. Until Junmyeon’s lips are parted, and he’s moaning softly, and there’s the tell tale sign of heat coiling in his stomach. 

Yixing’s fingers grip at Junmyeon’s hips, fingers skirting over the waistband of his jeans. He knows what Junmyeon wants, hell, he even knows _how_ Junmyeon wants it. He’s just being a fucking tease, who wants Junmyeon to admit it. 

“Well you have to choose one. Unless you want me to decide,” That stupid, dangerous looks in his eyes. Like Junmyeon said, _trouble._ Letting Yixing decide meant having Junmyeon bent seven ways until Sunday, and not just restricted to the closet. Junmyeon briefly wonders how Yixing will be when they move in together. 

“Against the wall,” Junmyeon breathes out, chest heaving from the kiss. His lips are all puffy and swollen now, and Yixing grins either at the result, his answer, or both. “Fuck me against the wall.” 

“Atta boy. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Yixing murmurs, patting Junmyeons ass jovially as if he had suggested they go get ice cream instead of getting nailed against the white walls of Kyungsoo’s new, huge, closet. 

Yixing’s lips are back on Junmyeon, hungrier now. Insistent and claiming as they stumble backwards until Junmyeon’s back hits the wall. Yixing pulls away, concern in his eyes from the sound, and Junmyeon pulls him back in by the collar of his shirt. (Yixing has come straight from work, still dressed in his crisp white shirt and black slacks he wore to the office. Luckily he left his tie in his car, unluckily — or maybe luckily still — he left a few buttons unbuttoned at the top) Yixing is searingly attractive, knows his stuff and it _shows._

Junmyeon let’s put a shaky moan, his hands fumbling with Yixing’s belt. The damn thing just won’t unbuckle. He pulls away, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at what isn’t complicated machinery. 

“Stop wearing this belt,” he demands, pouting as Yixing chuckles. Yixing on the other hand reaches down and undoes it with ease.

“I’ll wear whatever I want,” Yixing smiles sweetly, shoving his pants down. He knows he looks good in his work suit. _Trouble,_ Junmyeon thinks with an endearing sigh. It’s quick work from there. Yixing stepping out of his pants. Junmyeon unbuttons his shirt as much as he can without getting distracted by how the moment Junmyeon’s shirt is pulled off Yixing mouths at his shoulder. 

_“Yixing,”_ Junmyeon gasps at a particularly hard bite, and the soothing kiss placed on it right after. He pulls Yixing’s head up to kiss him again.

“Back or front?” Yixing asks, a little breathless, teeth lightly pulling at Junmyeon’s lower lip. 

“Back,” Junmyeon pulls away, stepping out his jeans and letting Yixing twirl him so he’s facing the wall. And it’s quicker work from here, even with Yixing indulging in his undeniably affectionate side. He presses kisses to the side of Junmyeon’s head, ear, down the slope of his neck until Junmyeon is whining for action. 

“I found lube in the bathroom,” Yixing says casually, right when he pops the bottle open. 

“Oh,” Junmyeon grimances. “Didn’t need to know that, and stop snooping around—” Junmyeon cuts himself off when Yixing’s slicked up finger pushes inside him. “They’ll be here soon,” Junmyeon pants, pushing back. It’s not enough, barely anything and he wants to cry but he has to wait for his body to get used to the stretch. 

“We’ll be fine.” is all Yixing says, adding another finger. It’s slick, and hot, and Junmyeon just clenches around them, a strangled noise coming out of his mouth. They’ve barely done anything and Junmyeon feels hot all over. They’ve both been too busy to have sex lately, so it’s somewhat understandable. “I thought you didn’t want to have sex, though?” Yixing asks smugly, and Junmyeon _knows_ he’s smirking. 

“Shut _up,”_ Yixing crooks his fingers. Junmyeon’s forehead is pressed against the wall, and he’s shaking by the time the third finger is added. It's unbearable, the slow building of heat in his stomach. The way he’s caged by Yixing, being touched everywhere at all times. 

“Ready?” Yixing murmurs, pulling all his fingers out. Junmyeon whines at the loss but he is. At this point he wants to get fucked to the point where he can’t walk— he shouldn’t because then no matter how much they tried to cover their tracks Kyungsoo would _know._ Yixing guides Junmyeon’s hands above his head. 

There’s a pause— probably Yixing slicking himself with the lube based on the groan Junmyeon hears. The excruciating moment where Yixing pushes in slowly, carefully, as if he’s restraining himself. And then the moment after where he pulls back, hands gripping Junmyeon’s hips so hard he’ll have bruises of Yixing’s fingers later, and thrusts in— _hard._

Junmyeon tries to hold back his noises. Biting his lower lip so hard he’ll probably draw blood. Little desperate, muffled noises making their way out with every fuck in. Yixing’s cock is _perfect,_ but what’s better is the way he moves his hips. Smooth, experienced rolls that drive him into Junmyeon deeper and deeper. With every thrust Yixing is murmuring sweet nothings. Junmyeon wants to melt from the way Yixing praises him. Marvelling about how _tight_ and _perfect_ Junmyeon feels. Made for taking, made for taking him. 

“Let me hear you,” Yixing demands — bordering a croon — pretty calmly for someone who’s blanketing Junmyeon’s back with their chest. Put together for someone who’s got Junmyeon’s hands trapped in theirs, pressing his wrists to the wall. But he’s not as unaffected as he’s acting, the breathlessness of his voice giving him away. “Tell me how good I’m making you feel,” 

Tight and hot and heavy headed. Junmyeon’s cock is leaking from his words. Yixing’s murmurs how good Junmyeon feels, how nice Junmyeon looks when he arches his back and takes it. 

_“Junmyeon,”_ Yixing growls, and if Junmyeon doesn’t open his mouth and speak Yixing will probably slow down— time frame forgotten he’ll tease Junmyeon until Junmyeon’s begging to be fucked. 

“So good.” Junmyeon shudders, the location forgotten by the way Yixing riles him up. Keeps his hands steady and body trembling. “Amazing, Xing. No one fucks like you. Can fuck me like you,” he babbles, bordering hysterical. 

The tightness in his stomach is starting to intensify, and Junmyeon arches his back to fit against Yixing’s chest— their intermingled groans echoing throughout the closet. Yixing’s pace is relentless, ramming into Junmyeon faster, his movements becoming erratic as he gets closer to the edge. 

“H-harder, _come on,”_ Junmyeon coaxes, his voice just the slightest bit louder than the sound of their bodies slapping together. The pressure building, the sensation of Yixing, fucking him into the wall, the way He can feel Yixing everywhere. His back, his hands. Licking up his neck. 

“Babe, _Yixing— fuck,_ I’m gonna come—“ Junmyeon chokes out as heat spreads all over his body. His hands jerk in Yixing’s tight hold. Almost, not quite. Just a little bit more and— Yixing angles his thrusts up and _there,_ he hits the spot. A sweet moan drops from Junmyeon’s lips at the same time Yixing huffs out a triumphant _‘There it is,’_ as he goes harder, snapping his hips forward with so much force. 

It takes one, two, three more thrusts and Junmyeon overflows. The pressure and the coiling in his stomach snapping like an elastic band pulled too tight. It comes in waves, and he’s dizzy and clenching around Yixing’s cock until he’s spent— coming untouched. He doesn’t get much out, just a long, drawn moan as the white spills out of him. 

He’s left panting shallowly as Yixing chases after his own orgasm, Junmyeon’s sensitive, but it’s not bad yet. He feels great, and he’ll feel gross soon but for now he focuses on the pleasant tingling under his skin— and getting Yixing off. 

“Come inside me,” he murmurs to Yixing, and he wants to kiss him so _badly._ Wants to watch as Yixing crashes down, lips parted as Junmyeon’s name falls from his lips. 

“Oh, _baby,”_ Yixing sighs as Junmyeon squeezes his ass, letting Yixing really fuck him into him. Messy, hard thrusts that become sloppier with each passing second until he’s groaning and crashing in no time. 

The silence after is rewarding, filled with their heavy panting and a quiet moan when Yixing pulls out. He presses a soft kiss to the side of Junmyeon’s head, a smile forming on his face. It’s sweaty and gross, and they did it in Kyungsoo's _closet_ for god’s sake but it feels rewarding nonetheless. Junmyeon slumps against the wall, mindlessly thinking about how they’ll have to clean that too.

“Now for the best part,” Yixing sing-songs when Junmyeon groans. _Clean up._

“I can’t believe we did it in Kyungsoo’s closet,” Junmyeon says, slowly peeling himself off the wall. 

“The closet with convenient towels, at least.” Yixing says, whipping out a white towel. “You would think he’s running a hotel or something,” 

“God,” Junmyeon mumbles, feeling thoroughly fucked out. “I should’ve chosen a handjob.” 

“I, for one, am happy you didn’t,” Yixing smirks, but his eyes twinkle sunnily. _Trouble._ “And now we can add it to the list.” Yixing helps Junmyeon clean up, hauling him up to his feet.

“The list?” Junmyeon repeats incredulously. “You still keep that around?” Yixing, and his obsession with organization came with lists for everything. Groceries, chores, work parties and family gatherings. Another list also included where they fucked, and how many times he got Junmyeon to come. 

“Of course.” 

“What a child,” Junmyeon says, but he’s teasing, and his tone is too sappy, and his smile is too big. He really loves Yixing, mischievous traits and all. He makes sure to drop the smile to emphasize his next words. “But promise me we’re never doing it here again.” 

“One and done,” Yixing shrugs, tossing Junmyeons shirt to him. 

“One and done,” Junmyeon agreed, helping Yixing button up his. “By the way how much time—“ 

The tell tale sound of the lock clicking go open echoes throughout the room. Junmyeon freezes, and it feels like his heart has literally stopped beating. Time goes slower, except it doesn’t, and Junmyeon is glaring at Yixing with wide eyes. 

“You— you said forty minutes!” Junmyeon whispers, pale. 

“Correction,” Yixing says, but he’s hurrying his movements. Haphazardly wiping the wall. “I said forty minutes, _tops.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I hope u liked it??? yikes


End file.
